


Moya Sestras (my sisters

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: So i've added in an original character read more to find out about her





	Moya Sestras (my sisters

The new year had finally reached us

Oksana had another sibling you see and she missed her awfully,two weeks before her mother's illness had killed her she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Ludmila.Oksana remembered her hazel eyes staring back at her showing so much familiarity,"she looks just like you" Oksana's mother smiled up at her as Oksana cradled Ludy carefully.  
Two weeks after she was left to take care of her sisters on her own.  
it overwhelmed her at first but it also made her powerful she was responsible for these infants,Ludy wanted to be bottle fed nearly every second of the day which was tiring but watching her gazing up at Oksana whilst she drank made her smile,how gorgeous and precious she was,when social services took Ludmila away Oksana was distraught, it terrified the russian knowing her baby girl would be without her.  
Ludmila hated the orphanage the moment she was inside she left surronded by cots of infants sobbing for their mama's hopelessly,sometimes the milk against her lips was freezing, the people who worked there seemed to care more for their paycheck than the infants. when Ludy was able to communicate she had little to say how she expressed her emotions was hard. Every night falling asleep without Oksana or Irina was the worst tears flooded her lids and the worst thing of all was being abused for how she felt,she was whipped and her back couldn't stand it the minute she left that awful place.she remembered holding onto her yellow toy krolik (rabbit) at this time being eight she had received many letters from her siblings.  
Soon at the age of twelve her grandmother took her in and once she had no more life she went in search of her sisters, after enough research she found out Oksana was in Paris. She boarded the flight and currently is standing outside her sister's door.  
Oksana heard a light knock coming from her front door, opening it stood before Ludmila!," Dorogaya, ya nikogda ne dumala, chto uvizhu tebya snova, Bozhe, ya tak po tebe skuchala" Oksana's eyes watered (Honey, I never thought I would see you again,god i have missed you so much) "mama" Ludy sniffed opening her arms,Oksana picked her up and held her tight,Ludy rested her head on Oksana's shoulder as she carried her sister inside. "Eve this is Ludmila my babysister,Ludy's hazel eyes squinted as she rubbed them and yawned "ow u menya bolit spina" (ow my back is so sore) "Zachem detka" (why baby) Oksana asked her, cat eyes widened feeling concerned that Ludy was in a lot of pain, Ludy lifted the back of her t shirt up and showed her sister " oni ispol'zovali knut na moyey spine v priyute"( they used a whip on my back at the orphanage) Oksana gasped in horror seeing the scars all over her baby sister's back,speaking tearfully she replied " Seychas ya budu primenyat' maz', chtoby uspokoit' spinu" (For now i will apply ointment to help soothe your back) Adds a potom ya poyedu v detskiy dom, ya pozabochus', chtoby nikto bol'she ne prichinil tebe vreda" (and later I will take a trip to the orphanage I will make sure nobody will hurt you again)  
The next morning Oksana arrived home in Paris after finishing her revenge on the people who had hurt Ludy she climbed into bed noticing Eve and Ludmila were waiting for her.


End file.
